Your Cheating Heart
by jazminle
Summary: Harry cheats on Draco and the other man finds the pain of his lover's betrayal too great to overcome. Harry tries all he can to win Draco back, but will the hurt of his infidelity drive away Draco forever? H/D, DMHP Threeshot. Maybe. OH. Infidelity!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This will most likely be a threeshot. Set after the war, with Voldie long dead and gone. :)**

* * *

Shock. That was the only thing that registered in his mind. Absolute shock. From his hiding point across the street, Draco saw Harry, cleverly glamoured as dirty-blond, smiling sweetly at another man, who had his arms draped around his lover's waist and his head buried deeply in Harry's neck. Draco watched as the two kissed with a passion, watched as Harry's fingers hooked themselves in the back pockets of the man's trousers in a way that Draco himself had become so accustomed to feeling. He watched as Harry nibbled delicately on the man's neck, which had arched back in pleasure. There was no doubt that this was not just a random occurrence. No, these two had an air of practice about them, an ease which left Draco with no qualms that this was not the first time Harry had met with the man. A hard lump formed in his throat and he found himself blinking back stinging tears. He watched as Harry intertwined his fingers with the other man's and pulled him into the waiting flat. Draco sat in his secluded corner for more than an hour, his frame shaking with despair. _He should have known_. He should have known. The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind... Harry working overtime...Harry grabbing a few pints with his fellow Aurors ... Harry coming home, smelling like sex, like someone _else's _sex, when he was sure the last time they had made love was more than a few hours ago. Draco wanted to slap himself. The clues were all obviously there. He'd just been too blind to see them. He sneered at himself. He was pathetic.

–

Draco wandered idly around the flat that he and Harry had shared for the last five years, vaguely noticing that this would be the last time he'd ever spend time in the place. He rubbed his fingers along the counter of the kitchen, remembering bitterly all the times he'd cooked for Harry and ended up eating alone, waiting for the coming excuse of, "_Sorry, love, worked late tonight." _

"Late, my arse." Draco murmured, ignoring his suddenly watery eyes. His whole life had revolved around the other man. He had worked so hard just to please Harry, he'd made friends with all the Gryffindors, he'd publicly renounced his father for the love of the other man... all to be wasted. But he was done now. As soon as he had gathered himself back under control, Draco had immediately Apparated to their flat and emptied out his closet and all his drawers, shrinking his belongings to fit in the tiny suitcase he had brought when he had moved in. Draco had Floo'ed Blaise directly after he was done, only partially explaining what had happened. Blaise, being the perceptive friend that he was, knew that Draco was upset and wisely asked no questions, simply asking when the other man would arrive. His only response was, "Soon."

Now Draco was only waiting for Harry to arrive. He wanted to see the unfaithful, lying prat's face as Draco told him _he _was the one leaving Harry. Almost as soon as Draco had thought the words, the front door opened and he grimaced, his stomach clenching with nerves.

"Draco?" Harry called out and he heard the clink of keys as Harry set them down on the coffee table. He flinched. He knew Harry's habits by heart. "Love, I'm home!" The endearment, which had not so long ago made him swell with happiness, now made him recoil. Draco waited for Harry to approach their bedroom and tried not to let his emotions flit across his face as the other man strode into the bedroom, grinning widely. The grin slid off his face quickly however, as he took in Draco, who was not wearing his usual silk pajamas but instead a black traveling coat and sturdy denims, seated primly at the edge of their bed, a suitcase packed tightly at his feet.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, puzzled. He motioned to the suitcase. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I am." Draco answered calmly, picking invisible lint off his coat. "I'm leaving you, Potter." He saw Harry's face stricken with disbelief.

"_Excuse me?" _

"I'm leaving you." He repeated evenly.

"This isn't funny, Draco, stop it." Harry said tersely.

"I don't see anything particularly funny in the matter either, Potter." Draco shot back. "I've packed my things and I've got somewhere to stay. I just stayed to leave you those." He jerked his towards the silver keys that lay in the center of the king-sized bed. Harry's eyes widened with shock as he realized how utterly serious Draco was.

"What did I do?!" Harry cried desperately, pain lacing his voice, as he stalked forward and dropped to his knees in front of the other man. "Draco, tell me what I did, I promise you I can fix it!"

"I saw you." Draco whispered and Harry leaned back on his knees, his face paling considerably. "Do you hear me, Potter? I. _Saw. _You."

"No... I don't... no..."

"Surprised, are you?" Draco laughed brutally. The sound was foreign in his ears.

"Draco... I can explain."

"The hell you can." Draco said viciously, shoving Harry as far away from him as possible. "Don't you understand, Potter? I _saw _you shove your tongue down his throat! I _saw _you suck his neck like it was a lolly! Don't you get it?! I _saw _you! And now..." He let a sneer take over his features. "I don't want anything... _anything_ to do with you."

"No!" Harry cried hysterically, tears rolling in rivulets down his cheeks. His whole body shook as he scurried forward on his knees, grasping on to the hem of Draco's robes. "Please, Draco, it didn't mean a thing, I swear it!"

He laughed that hard, brutal laugh again and stood up. His own eyes were blinking back a fresh wave of tears as he didn't look at Harry's broken face. "Was I not good enough for you, Harry? Didn't I try to redeem myself for you, just so we could be together?"

Harry flung himself away from Draco and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, sobbing. "I love you, baby, I love you!"

"Don't you ever say that to me again." Draco said fiercely, the knot in his throat growing steadily. "Do you hear me? _Never. _You don't love me, Potter. If you had loved me..." His voice cracked and he trembled. "If you had loved me... you wouldn't have cheated."

"Don't leave me." Harry pleaded frantically, his glasses askew and his mouth quivering. "I'm nothing without you, Draco, nothing!"

Draco ignored him and picked up his suitcase, walking to the door. He was followed by a desperate Harry, who continued to cry in desperation.

"Don't try and look for me." Draco warned him. "This is the last time you'll ever see me. I don't want anything to do with you, Potter, not any longer. As soon as I can get over this..." He swallowed. "I'll move on. With a person who can appreciate me."

And he walked out of the flat, leaving a broken and sobbing Harry Potter in his wake.

* * *

**A/N2: So? What do you think? I'm pretty anti-love at the moment, so this little plot bunny seemed fitting, considering my mood. I'll post next chapter soon, I promise. The most you can expect is around a total of 3-4 chapters, I'm thinking. But no worries! Happy ending is ensured... maybe. ;) **

**I'd love to know what you thought, so please, leave a review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This will most likely be a threeshot. Set after the war, with Voldie long dead and gone. :)**

* * *

Draco tossed his head back and swallowed down his shot of Firewhiskey, the drink leaving a trail of fire as it slid down his throat. Blaise watched with mild unease as his best friend held out the glass again for a refill.

"Are you sure?" Blaise cautioned, trying to hide the bottle behind his back as Draco waved the glass with impatience. "That's your ninth one."

"I don't care." Draco repeated dully, his voice hoarse from all the amount of Firewhiskey he had been drinking. It had long soothed the fierce ache that tortured his heart the moment he had left Harry alone in their flat.

"Draco. Talk to me. What happened between you and Potter?" His dark-skinned friend said with concern. Draco had yet to explain the reason why he had come to Blaise's flat two days ago and proceeded to empty out his alcohol cupboard.

Draco gave an almost imperceptible flinch at the name and glared heatedly at Blaise. "Don't say that name in front of me ever again."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "It was that bad?"

"He fucking cheated." Draco answered harshly and he leaned back into the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Yes, it was _that _bad."

The other man's jaw dropped considerably and he rested a hand lightly on Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Draco's voice was hard. "I'm not. I've been a fool, Blaise, a fool who was blinded by something that wasn't real." He removed the arm and viewed Blaise with gray eyes filled with despair. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Blaise felt completely overwhelmed by the sadness in Draco's eyes and as he awkwardly patted his best friend's hand, he did the only thing he could think of...

He Flooed Pansy.

--

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy murmured soothingly, dropping her bags on the floor as she emerged from the fireplace and rushing to Draco's side. With not a hair out of place, she gathered Draco in her arms and shooed Blaise away, allowing him to carry her bags into the guestroom where he did not come out for a very long time. No longer the pug-faced girl from school, Pansy Parkinson had grown into a beautiful woman. Her glossy bob framed her delicate facial features and her body had grown to be curvacious and sultry.

"Pansy..." Draco said with embarrasment but secretly finding comfort in the warm embrace of the girl who had been his best friend since they were both five. He was even more embarrased when his eyes began to well up with tears.

"I will absolutely _destroy _him!" Pansy seethed, tightening her grip around Draco. Her fury was evident. "By the time I'm through with him, Potter will wish the Dark Lord _had _killed him!"

"How could he do that to me, Pansy?" Draco cried desolately, completely losing his cool facade and letting himself sink into his misery. "What did I do to make him run into the arms of someone else?!"

"Nothing, Draco." She answered softly, rocking him back and forth. She had never hated Harry Potter more than she did at this very second. "You were perfect, darling. You were doting and faithful and passionate and_ perfect_. Potter is an idiot Gryffindor, who has the brains of a flobberworm." She ran her fingers through his baby-soft hair. "That he could let you get away? The man is a fool."

She let Draco cry on her shoulder a little longer until she finally lifted his chin and met his eyes with her own. "Now you listen to me, Draco Malfoy. I'll give you a month, and no more than a month, to let yourself cry and mope over Potter. But as soon as that time period is over, you, Blaise and I will go out to bars and parties and we will get you a man who can love you like Potter never did. Because, darling... you are savvy, intelligent and downright _gorgeous. _I will be damned if I let you waste all of that."

Draco nodded.

"Good." Pansy said happily and she adjusted Draco until she could lie comfortably on top of him. The couch creaked as they shifted and turned. Pansy kicked off her stilettos and buried herself snugly in Draco's arms.

"I love you, Pansy." Draco said sleepily, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, darling."

* * *

Harry Potter was miserable. It had been over a month since Draco had left him and Harry had been absolutely desperate trying to find him. He had owled Zabini, Parkinson and Mrs. Malfoy, but received the same answer: No, they had not seen Draco and could he please never talk to contact them again. Unable to bear sleeping in a bed with no warm, familiar body next to him, Harry had arrived sobbing at Hermione's flat, begging to stay the night. He was hunched over in a chair in the kitchen, eyes swollen and red, nestling a cup of tea in his hands. Hermione was busy making breakfast for the rest of her families and, occasionally, throwing him pitying looks.

"Morning, Uncle Harry." Rose Weasley yawned, rubbing her eyes as she strode into the kitchen.

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face as he greeted his goddaughter with a warm hug. "Morning, Rosie." The young girl was a mirrow image of Hermione, though instead of a mane of brown, bushy hair, Rosie had inherited the fiery hair of the Weasleys. Ron stumbled in a couple of minutes later, carrying Hugo, who was yelling "Faster, faster!", on his back. Settling his only son on his highchair, Ron sat down across from Harry and viewed him with concerned eyes.

"Sleep alright, mate?"

"Fine, Ron." Harry answered softly. Ron did not look convinced but before he could comment anymore, Hermione set down his plate of waffles and bacon and his attention immediately became focused on the steaming food in front of him. Breakfast was loud and comforting at the Weasleys; the air was filled with the sound of Rosie's consistent questions about everything and everyone and Hugo's loud squealing as he banged his fork on the table.

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked suddenly, ceasing his banging and staring curiously at Harry. "Where's Uncle Draco?"

He swallowed as the room become decidedly quiet. A lump formed in the back of his throat and as Hermione hurriedly shushed her son, he quietly excused himself and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He slumped to the floor and buried his head in his arms as the tears slid once again past his cheeks. How could he have been so bloody stupid? It was a question he asked himself often everyday. What in Merlin's name had possessed him to cheat on a boyfriend who was so loving and beautiful? But, as Harry thought miserably, he already knew the answer to that. He was scared. Harry knew that if Draco ever heard him use that excuse, he would laugh and hate him forever. But it was true. He had been going to work, thinking about Draco, when it had hit him... he was finally in a serious relationship. He would be with Draco for the rest of his life. He would never date or sleep with another person again for the _rest of his life. _The realization was so powerful, so overwhelming, that Harry had felt himself go white and immediately began to seek out someone else, desperate for the last taste of freedom. Freedom had always been precious to him, he realized, because it had always been so scarce. His whole life had been manipulated and controlled by people like the Dursleys, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Never had he had the opportunity to live his life freely in a way that he desired. His fear that Draco would be just another person to command him became so staggering that he desperately began to seek out another person to dominate.

"I'm so twisted." Harry mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He got up and washed his face quickly, wiping away any traces of his tears. Schooling his features into a calm expression ( a trick, he noted painfully, he'd learned from Draco), he opened the door and walked back out to his friends, who were looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly, taking a tentative step forward and placing her hand on his arms.

"No." He answered honestly. "I don't think I will be until I get Draco back."

"Harry..." Hermione said softly. "Do you honestly think he'll forgive you?"

"I have to try, Hermione!" He responded miserably and he grabbed his jacket from the couch. "I-I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

--

Harry wandered into their flat morosely, his eyes wandering over the furniture that had onced seemed bright and cheery, but was now dusty and depressed. He hadn't been in his home for more than a month and the place seemed dreary and melancholy without the usual blond striding through the rooms. He ambled aimlessly through their bedroom and sat down on the king-sized bed, his fingers digging into the emerald satin covers.

"I miss you." Harry murmured to the empty room, his voice echoing off the walls. Feeling only the slightest bit stupid, he grabbed Draco's pillow and lay down, breathing in deeply and smelling the familiar scent that was a mixture of vanilla and pure Draco. He was perfectly content lying there, his nose buried deeply in the satin, when he heard the front foor slam close. Instantly, his wand was in his hand and pointed out into the hallway. Harry squinted his eyes into the darkened hall and felt his heart almost stopped as he saw the familiar figure walking towards the room.

Draco.

He wore a gray cable-knit sweater, the sleeves pushed to his elbows and the deep V-neck making his shoulders appear broader than they really were. His legs were hugged by a pair of soft black trousers and his hair swept across his forehead, long and loose in a way Harry had always prefered.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked indifferently, leaning against the frame of the doorway and surveying Harry with disdainful eyes.

"I-I... I don't know." He answered thickly and he noticed the green pillow thrown across his lap. He pushed it away from himself. "What're _you _doing here?"

Draco opened his palm and showed him the shrinkened suitcase that rested in the center of it. He set it down on the floor and waved his wand over it, watching as it grew back to its regular size. "I've come to get the rest of my belongings."

"I see." Harry said dully and watched as Draco strode around the vast room, picking up various things and dumping them in the suitcase. He continued to watch the other man until Draco agitatedly burst out,

"Will you stop watching me like that?"

"Sorry." Harry answered quickly, looking at his lap. Draco continued to pack his things, his shoulders tense. Harry could not help himself as he began to speak to his old lover. "Draco, I miss you."

Draco's spine stiffened and he ignored Harry, rummaging through the drawers with a more rapid pace. Harry continued on, feeling as if a dam had broken inside of him, releasing all of his emotions and feelings. "I miss everything about you... I miss your smell... your eyes... I miss the way you sniff loudly whenever you disapprove of something... I miss hearing you laugh whenever I tell you about my latest case... I miss waking up next to you... seeing you in your silk Slytherin pajamas... the ones with the snakes on them..."

Draco's shoulders were now visibly shaking as he finally managed to close suitcase.

"I miss you." Harry repeated sadly, his green eyes hooded with despair. "I can't take it back... what I did. It was senseless and stupid and I've never regretted anything more in my life." He took an uncertain step forward. "I need you more than anything."

Draco finally turned to stare at him, eyes blazing and his mouth set in a taut line. "Who in the _hell _do you think you are, saying those things to me?!"

Harry's face crumpled.

"Don't you understand? I'm _not _going to forgive you! You cheated on me, Harry! You fucked another man, you let yourself make love to somebody else, somebody who wasn't _me._ You destroyed everything we've worked for!" The other man was now openly shouting, his frame trembling with fury. "I don't believe anything you've just told me. It's all bullshit and sweet words and you know it. How can I ever trust you?" Draco's voice took a desperate tone. "When you're working.. I'll be wondering if that's not just another bloody excuse... if your not really with another man... don't you get it? There will always be that shred of doubt there. Always."

He shrunk the suitcase once more and tucked it into his pocket. Throwing a final glance at Harry, whose face was completely dejected, he strode out of the room.

* * *

"I can't do this, Pansy." Draco said to his best friend, yet again fending off another eager man. "It's too soon." They were at the latest wizarding club, Pansy insisting it was the perfect place for Draco to find himself another lover. It had been two months since Draco had seen Harry after their fateful night at the flat, and the whole in Draco's heart was no closer to healing.

Pansy glared at him, placing her dainty hands on her hips. "Draco, I let you have another _month_ to do your crying. Enough is _enough." _

"I miss him." Draco murmured, rising his cup to his mouth and swallowing the acrid drink.

Her gaze softened and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you do, love. But you need to move on. Potter will never be able to redeem himself for what he did. You can do so much better than the Boy-Who-Lived." He rested his chin on her head, but didn't respond. He didn't want _better. _He wanted Potter. Draco snorted inwardly. He was starting to sound like a Hufflepuff. He raised the cup to his lips once more and swallowed, but almost choked when Pansy's grip around his waist tightened considerably.

"Parkinson, what the fuck?"

He removed her arms from around his body and was surprised to see her face contorted in a snarl as she directed her stare to the entrance of the club. "Oh, they wouldn't!" Draco followed her gaze and felt his mouth go dry and his arms go limp.

Harry Potter and his hordes of Gryffindors had just walked into the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been a bit busy. :) But yay, thank you for the reviews, they were lovely.

_Thank you: _

_RanyaRavenclaw, LunaParvulus, Psiho, MDarKspIrIt, and mad modanisuto_

I really appreciate it, so thank you again. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we here again?" Ron asked his wife, scratching his head and viewing the club with obvious trepidation.

Hermione shot him a fierce glare and steered Harry and Ron into one of the booths lining the walls. After making them promise not to go anywhere, she trotted off to go find them some drinks. The air was filled with the blare of loud music and the smell of sweaty bodies as Harry slid into the booth, his shoulders slumped and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his denims. His misery was adamantly clear. Harry's face was gaunt with despair and his body, which was once pure wiry muscle, was now lank and shrunken. Hermione had forced him to come out with Ron and herself, insisting that a club would be just the right place for him to meet someone new. Someone new. Someone _new._ The thought made him feel sick. He didn't want anyone new. He didn't want anyone but Draco. Everywhere he looked, Harry was reminded of his ex-lover. Gray eyes... pointed nose... Anyone who even remotely looked like Draco made his stomach drop and a new surge of heartache overwhelmed him.

"This is nice." Ron said lamely as Hermione returned, her arms filled with fruity cocktails. She sat down next to her husband and smoothed out her skirt.

"See anyone you like, Harry?" Hermione asked brightly, sipping the pink concoction and grimacing slightly. He resisted the urge to throttle her. How could she expect him to move on so quickly? He had been with Draco for over three years and it had been only three months since he had been discovered and dropped. Hermione could not possibly understand what he was going through, not when she had had the dependable, consist love of Ron her whole life.

"No." Harry responded dully, toying with the small umbrella in his glass.

"You could at least try." Hermione said tiredly, dropping the cheerful act. "We only want you to be happy again, Harry, even if its not with Draco." She looked so haggard, so worn out, that he immediately felt shame coursing through him. She had been only trying to help, only trying to see him smile once more. He tried to remember that Hermione had loved Draco too, even Ron did, despite his constant complaints of the blonde man. While it had taken awhile for his best friends to become accustomed to Draco, who had been the bane of their existence for the past seven years, they gradually adapted to his presence. Hermione and Draco, once past their antagonism, had hit it off quite well. They were both intellectual and brainy and Hermione relished the opportunity to finally debate with someone who would have a clear understanding of what she was talking about. Ron, while taking longer to be convinced that Draco was not merely toying with Harry's feelings, soon learned to appreciate the other man's acid wit and deft chess skills.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Harry mumbled. "I'm sorry I'm putting both of you through this."

"We love you, mate." Ron answered him awkwardly, the tips of his ears flushing. "Do you think we would keep you around when you're like this if we didn't?"

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to add more depth to her husband's rather inarticulate statement, when it snapped close. Her eyes widened as they focused on a specific point further beyond his shoulder and her hands covered her mouth. Ron followed her gaze and his jaw dropped, an angry flush creeping up his neck.

"What are you staring at--" Harry began, turning around and looking at their object of interest. He felt the blood leave his face as the cold, steel eyes of Draco Malfoy met his own.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Pansy seethed, pulling Draco into one of the more secluded corners of the club. Draco was frozen, pinned down by the despairing, wide emerald eyes of Harry. "Draco, are you even listening to me?! Did you tell them we were coming here?" Her hand gripped his bicep tightly, nails piercing into the sleeve of the deep blue button-down he was wearing.

"Don't be stupid." Draco snapped, shoving her off. He slid into the booth Pansy had dragged him in and, for a moment, was comforted by the way it was concealed from the rest of the club. He buried his face in his hands and peeked up at his friend through the cracks of his fingers. "I want to leave."

Pansy, predictably, leaped to her feet and waggled her finger at him in a way that reminded him painfully of his mother. "Draco Malfoy, do you honestly want to let Potter win?"

He shook his head warily and removed his hands from his face.

"Good." Pansy said fiercely and from out of nowhere, pulled a rather fine-looking man into the booth with him. The man looked startled and flushed as Pansy threw him a sickly sweet smile. "Darling, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." And she walked away, her hips swaying seductively as several men drooled after her. Draco panicked slightly as the man looked at him with an equal amount of apprehension. _Pull it together, Malfoy. _He told himself firmly and plastered a sultry smile on his face.

"Sorry about her." Draco said warmly, looking at the man from under his lashes. He had a mop of (Draco cringed inwardly) dark red hair, gelled in soft spikes, and the second greenest eyes he'd ever seen. His throat clogged a little as he avoided looking into the man's eyes and asked, "What can I call you?"

"Christopher's fine, thanks." He answered shyly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

"I see you've heard of me." Draco responded easily, taking a sip of the atrocious drink Pansy had bought for him.

Christopher opened his mouth to say something, but was cutoff as Draco said abruptly, "Would you like to dance?" Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and pulled the other man onto the dance floor, just in time for a slow song to blast. Draco threw Christopher a lustful smile and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Taking the hint, Christopher draped his arms around Draco's waist and boldly placed a hand on his arse. For the first time in months, Draco felt a surge of pleasure wash over him and pressed closer into the red-head's embrace.

* * *

Harry watched Draco dance with barely-concealed fury as Ron watched him with cautious eyes. The air throbbed around him with angry magic and his wrath steadily increased as the two men continued to press closer in a seductive dance. His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched open and closed when he felt an annoying tap on his back.

"A word, Potter, if you don't mind." He turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind him, wearing the shortest leather dress he had ever seen. He gulped audibly when he saw the raw anger in her eyes.

"Sure." He answered nervously and followed her into a hidden corner. Harry faced her with clear unease and was about to speak when...

_SLAP!_

"How dare you?!" Pansy whispered furiously, hand still raised. He clutched his cheek, which burned in agony, and stared at her with wide eyes. "I should kill you, Potter! And I would, if only I didn't know how much it would hurt him! How could you?" Pansy looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing she had ever set eyes on.

"Did it feel good, Potter? Did you _like_ having your cock up another man's arse? Knowing that you'd have to get it up for another round at home, where your _boyfriend _was waiting?" The words were like knives to Harry's gut and the lump in his throat grew unbearably large.

"I'm sorry... Pansy, I'm so sorry..."

Pansy let out a derisive laugh. "Oh, you're sorry? Poor little Harry Potter is _sorry_ and that's supposed to make everything alright." She sneered at him. "You stay the hell away from Draco, do you hear? I don't you want you anywhere near him, I don't want you to contact him, I don't want you to even think about him? Do you understand?"

He nodded dully. Pansy sneered at him once more and, for her own sick pleasure, stomped on his foot with her stiletto and kneed him in the balls.

* * *

Draco was actually having a good time. Christopher was charming, if a little bashful, and had actual intellectual wit that made him laugh. He was surprised, however, when the other man began to nuzzle his neck, licking the back of Draco's ear. He shivered and arched his neck slightly, allowing Christopher more access to his sensitive spot.

"Why don't you come to my flat?" Christopher murmured, biting his earlobe lightly. He only managed a quick nod before he was being pulled out of the packed club. He felt the uncomfortable tug of Apparition before he was dumped on a comfortable couch, Christopher straddling his lap. The flat was darkened, the only light coming from the moonlight that shone from a window.

"Oops." Christopher grinned, as he grinded down against Draco.

He let out a breathless laugh and lifted his hips to meet Christopher's. "Oops, indeed."

Draco pressed his lips against Christopher's own, gripping the other man's hips tightly. He was a good kisser, it was undoubtedly true. The man's lips were soft and cool against his and while the erection that was currently rocking against his felt _amazing... _it wasn't right. The taste, which should have been warm almonds and honey, was wrong and minty and _wrong_. The body pressed against his was wrong. The hair, which should have been a nest of soft curls, was stiff with gel and _wrong. _And more importantly, the eyes, which should have been the color of holly leaves, were moss-colored and wrong. Everything, everything about the man on top of him was _wrong_.

"I can't do this." Draco whispered and he gently pushed Christopher's face away. The other man rolled away from him and sat on the opposite end of the couch, looking confused and hurt.

"Did I do something?"

"Of course you didn't." Draco reassured miserably. "It's me... it's all me. I can't do this."

Christopher looked at him, understanding dawning on his face. He got up from the couch and strode into what seemed to be the kitchen. Draco heard bangs and clangs and watched as Christopher came back with two glasses of wine in his hands. Handing one to Draco, he took a sip and asked, "So who is he?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Who is he?" Christopher repeated. "Who's the guy that you've been thinking about all night? The guy whose stopping you from doing," He motioned between Draco and himself. "This. Me."

Draco took a large swallow of wine and answered bitterly, "Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little bit, love."

He stared into his cup of wine. "My boyfriend... cheated. On me. And... I still want him." The words were stale and sour in his mouth.

Christopher looked pensive. "I see... have you two talked since you discovered he was cheating?"

Draco took another sip of wine. "Only twice."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he missed me." Draco whispered brokenly. "He said he loved me. He said he even missed my fucking pajamas." He laughed numbly. "How pathetic is that?"

Christopher smiled passively. "Have you even considered taking him back and making it work?

"I can't." He answered and his voice was desperate. "Every time I see him, I think of him with another man. Images of him with other people flit across my mind and I hate him even more than before."

"What about the good times, Draco?" Christopher asked, looking at Draco with thoughtful eyes.

"I-I..." And he thought about all the good times he had had with Harry. The times when Harry had made his heart want to burst with happiness, the smile on his face so wide that Harry teased it would crack his face. The time when he had gotten home from a long, horrid day at the Ministry and opened the door to find Harry waiting for him in a room lit with scented candles, a romantic dinner set on their dining table. The time when Draco had received the news of his father's scheduled Kiss and had broken down sobbing in the middle of the room. Harry had quietly gathered him up in his arms and made sweet love to him over and over until Draco felt the deep ache finally leave his heart. The time when Draco had contracted the Muggle flu and spent the whole time in bed, Harry feeding him chicken broth and taking care of him with a tender look in his eye. Harry smiling at him whenever Draco wrinkled his nose at something he disliked. Harry wrapped in his arms as they watched soap operas on the telly the other man had insisted on getting. The glazed look Harry acquired when Draco would go down on him. He loved everything about the other man. The stubbornness... the way his eyes would crinkle when he laughed... the determined glint in his eyes... _Those eyes._.. Draco swallowed thickly.

Christopher stared at him with knowing eyes. "I can see how much this man means to you... Are you ready to let all of that go just yet?"

Draco looked back with an unreadable expression on his face.

"No."

* * *

Harry stumbled through his old flat, taking a large swig of Firewhiskey with one hand and simultaneously pressing an ice pack to his throbbing groin. He tore down all the pictures of Draco he saw and put them all in his pocket. He had decided to stay the night at his old place, unwilling to deal with the constant, unbearable pitying looks he would get from his friends. He pressed the ice pack harder on his crotch, which was continued to twinge painfully.

"Stupid Parkinson." Harry slurred, reclining against the wall and sliding down it, nestling his bottle close to his chest. The bitch had one of the boniest, strongest knees he'd ever known.

"What_ are_ you doing, Potter?" Draco drawled, leaning against the frame of the doorway. Harry's head shot up and he stared at Draco in disbelief.

"Why.. why are you here?" He asked dizzily. Was this a mere hallucination? He looked down at the bottle of Firewhiskey with an accusing and betrayed look.

Draco's face was a blank mask as he muttered a quick spell and Harry felt himself sober up quickly, as if he had been doused with a bucket of ice-cold water. Harry looked at his old lover in shock as the world suddenly righted itself and he no longer saw double Draco's. He looked at Harry with cold eyes as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and said,

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** This took much longer than I thought it would, only because my laptop decided that it would get infested by viruses and other junk the day I wanted to update. But I do appreciate all the reviews, they were great!

_Thank you:_

_GoodbyeLove15, xnyxchanx, Dreamsand, brownsuger808, MDarKspIrIt, njferrel, HeartofaGoddess2009, ayako-cahn  
_

I'm a review-whore, so your reviews made me extremely happy. :)

Last chapter is next, folks!


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't... understand." Harry stammered, tossing the bottle of alcohol to the side and stumbling to his feet. As he saw Draco stare coolly at him, posture defensive and tense, nausea and self-loathing washed over him and Pansy Parkinson's words echoed in his mind.

"I think its time we had a long overdue talk." Draco answered slowly. "We need to see if I can get passed what you did and make this work. If we even have anything left."

And suddenly, Harry was tired. He was more than tired; he was drained. He was achingly exhausted of being pushed away, of being constantly yelled at and berated and rejected. Why couldn't people see how goddamned sorry he was? He was _sorry. _He didn't remember how many times he had repeated the phrase in the last three months. He was terribly, desperately, unbelievably _sorry. _The void in his heart continued to ache and didn't know how much more he could take.

"You're just going to leave again anyway." Harry responded brusquely and he strode into the kitchen, rummaging in their cupboard for another bottle of Ogden's. "Why should we even bother?"

Draco followed him, incredulity etched upon his refined features. "_Excuse me_?"

"You don't want me anymore, Draco." Harry said, turning back to him as he tried to uncork the bottle of Firewhiskey. He ran a hand down the side of his unshaven face wearily. "I don't want to spend the night hearing you throw it back in my face." When the bottle finally opened, Harry took a long swing, satisfied as the drink burned down his throat. He almost choked, however, when the bottle was knocked from his hand, shattering all over the floor.

"Don't you dare assume you know what I want!" Draco seethed, his hand trembling slightly. "You've no idea what you did to me!"

"And I've told you how sorry I am!" Harry shouted back, anger seeping into his voice.

"Oh, you're sorry, I'm sure." Draco sneered sarcastically. "The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived is sorry and that justifies cheating, doesn't it? You lied and you cheated and you fucking pretended to love me!" Draco's voice turned desperate and uncharacteristically small.

Harry felt his stomach drop and his self-loathing multiply. If there were ever a hell specifically created for him, it would hold no sadistic Dark Lord, no bloodthirsty Death Eaters and no Dementors. Those things were nothing compared to endless amount of pain and regret he felt as he watched his Draco, normally haughty and proud, become so insecure and small. His hell would force him to relive these moments constantly, to watch again and again the hurt he'd caused the person whom he loved most in the world.

"I never pretended. Ever." Harry said thickly, his eyes searing with tears. "I've always loved you, Draco."

"Then how could you do that to me?" Draco cried, all pretenses of his cold facade gone. "Tell me, Harry, tell me why!"

"I don't know.. I don't know." Harry said miserably. "I don't know why I did it. I was scared and I didn't know if this was going to last. I knew I loved you, but I was so damn scared--"

"You were scared." Draco interrupted flatly.

Harry nodded, tears escaping from his eyes and leaving a salty trail down his cheeks.

"That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard." Draco said angrily and his body trembled. "What the hell were you scared of, Potter? Me?!"

"I was scared that you could be it for me." Harry answered and he slumped down to the floor, his shoulders hunched. "Its a shit excuse and I know it. But I love you, Draco, and I don't know what to do if you leave me for good. I'm sorry that I've let you down and I'm sorry for always being gone. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so much, it hurts." Harry stared up at Draco with desperate eyes. "Please.. _please_ come home."

Draco looked back at him with unreadable eyes for a long while until Harry could no longer take the scrutiny. The other man finally turned away from him and spoke with an toneless voice. "I... I don't know if we can make this work anymore...I just can't, Harry, I can't. I thought I could forgive you, I thought we could figure this out, but I don't think I can anymore."

Harry's stomach clenched painfully, his heart tearing, and he felt a new lump in his throat as he tried to swallow back his tears. Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets, a habit he'd picked up from Harry himself, and began to walk towards the door. He stared after Draco as the conclusiveness, the finality of the situation began to hit him. He watched as Draco looked at him once last time before the door quietly shut behind him.

* * *

_What have I just done? _Draco thought to himself with horror. He had broken up with Harry. They were officially, undoubtedly over. There would be no more late nights wrapped up in each other, watching films on that ridiculous Muggle contraption. No more adoring green eyes gazing at him, no more comforting embraces, no more nights filled with such a passion-filled lust that only Harry could generate. As he walked out of the tall building, he stopped abruptly and looked up at the dark window of the third floor.

"He'll come after me." Draco whispered desperately to himself. "He always does; he'll come after me. He'll force me to make our relationship work." He waited in the darkness for over five minutes, his frame beginning to tremor. He hadn't just let Harry go. He _hadn't. _Flashes of their past flitted across his mind and a lone tear streaked down his nose as no Harry came lumbering after him. When he was forced to admit defeat, Draco began to walk, his fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. He walked towards Pansy's flat, she would know what to do with him... she always did. He was more than five streets away from his... Harry's flat when he heard someone call after him. Heart soaring, Draco turned around quickly.

"Love, you've dropped something." An elder woman said kindly, handing him a couple of galleons that had seemingly fallen from his pocket.

His heart sank.

"Thank you." Draco murmured to the woman and he tried to ignore the prickle behind his eyes. He would be damned if he cried anymore tonight. He continued on his way, dragging his loafers on the pavement in a way that would have Pansy berating him.

"Draco."

He stopped. It couldn't be. No, it couldn't. His mind was playing tricks on him as the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard called his name, panting heavily.

"Are you really there?" Draco whispered.

"Look at me."

And as he turned around, Harry tugged him closer, his mouth finding Draco's in a way that was so right, so familiar, he visibly sagged with welcome relief. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his arms wound themselves around Harry's neck as he drank in the perfect taste that was all Harry. Draco kissed him in a way that was almost violent, like if he was starving and satiated all at once. Harry's hands traveled all over Draco's body, slipping under the gray pullover and tracing all of the contours of the other man's body with a sort of reverence. He pulled away from Draco's mouth and looked him in the eye, a recognizable determined glint in his emerald orbs.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry said resolutely. "I'll be damned if I let you go without a fight."

Draco gazed back into Harry's eyes steadily.

"Take me home, Harry."

* * *

**_Eight Months Later_**

Harry waited anxiously for Draco to arrive home, the tiny box in his right pocket feeling a thousand times heavier than it really was. This was it. Tonight was the night that he would finally ask Draco to marry him. While things were not always easy between... in fact, they were more than difficult at times, Harry knew that Draco was irrevocably the One. The time spent away from the man all those months ago were now the nightmares that haunted his sleep. They had fought over it a thousand times more, each fight worse than the next, but they had managed to pull through.

"We always do." Harry muttered, a soft smile tugging at his lips. He was startled from his thoughts, however, when he heard the front door open.

"Harry! I'm here, where the fuck are you?"

He bounded from the couch to greet his lover, pulling Draco into a warm kiss.

"Hi." Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Hi yourself." Draco answered, giving him a dazzling smile. He nuzzled Harry's ear and licked the shell, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue. "What's for dinner?"

Grinning, Harry interwined their fingers together and pulled Draco into the dining room, where a lovely candlelit dinner, all consisting of Draco's favorites, had been set up.

"Candles? Caviar?" Draco looked surprised. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil you?" Harry asked, pulling out a chair.

His lover smirked. "Of course not."

They ate quickly, Harry smiling delightedly each time Draco, taking a bite of the food, moaned in appreciation. They talked and talked, Draco chatting endlessly about his newest coworkers dreadful sense of style, while Harry tried not to let his nerves show.

"Alright, what's going on?" Draco said suddenly, setting down his glass of wine. "You've been completely distracted this whole time and I want to know why."

"I-I haven't been distracted." Harry lied weakly, fingering the velvet box.

Draco, of course, was not convinced. "Spill. Now." He demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up from his chair, pulled out the tiny box and settled down on one knee. He opened it to reveal the small silver band, a tiny emerald encrusted in the center.

"What are you doing?" Draco said shrilly, his voice panicked.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy," Harry began determinedly. "when I first met you in Madam Malkin's all those years ago, you were the brattiest, snobbiest person I had ever met in my life-"

"Oi!" Draco protested feebly.

"-and, truth be told, you haven't changed much. You're still very snotty and extremely high-maintenance and sometimes, slightly condescending." Harry smiled suddenly. "But... truth be told," He repeated. "you're also one of the most amazing men I've had the privilege of getting to know. I love you everything about you. The bad parts, the good parts, all of you."

"Merlin..." Draco gasped, his eyes fixed on the ring that was nestled in the velvet box. "Is this really happening right now?"

"Draco Malfoy..." Harry gazed at him adoringly. "Well... will you marry me?"

"I-I..." Draco seemed to be at a loss for words. His cheeks blushed a deep red, his mouth twisted, as he launched himself at Harry, throwing his arms around the other man's neck. Draco pressed butterfly kisses on every patch of skin he could find, his mouth tracing the words 'yes' on Harry's flesh.

"I love you." Draco said softly.

"I love you." Harry repeated back to him quietly. He smiled, took the ring out of the box and carefully, he slipped it on Draco's pale finger.

"Its a perfect fit." His lover mumurmed, admiring the ring.

Harry looked at Draco, love and adoration etched on his every feature. He thought about how outstandingly lucky they both were to have found each other, how close he had come to losing the other man. He thought about how Draco looked in the morning, how he looked when he laughed, smiled or cried. Harry thought about how perfect they were for each other. Draco was the only one strong enough to ground him, the way Draco knew how to distinguish Harry the Chosen One, from Harry the _person. _Harry managed to keep Draco from getting to egotistical and concieted and Draco taught Harry to be a little bit more selfish and self-caring. _They_ were a perfect it.

"Yeah..." Harry responded, still looking at Draco. "Yeah, it is."

_**THE END. **_

* * *

A/N: Awww, its finally done! Yay, yay, yay. And with that promised happy ending! I contemplating having Draco break up with Harry for good, but my stomach was in knots at the idea, so I didn't. Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing, I really appreciated it! -hugs-

I also might do a little oneshot sequel to this, throw in some mini Draco's and Harry's. You never know. (;

Love and hugs,

Jazmin.

**Thank you for reviewing:**

almond-lover

Fizzy-Flo

pockety

Dreamsand

DarkWiccanPrincess (I hate grammar mistakes too!)

brownsuger808

Dramione1996

SangLeGuira

HeartofaGoddess2009

StoicCrying


End file.
